edad media
by alex300
Summary: esto transcurre en la epoca de los caballeros, criaturas magicas y brujas
1. chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Bakugan no es Mio ni tampoco los personajes

**Edad media**

**Dan pov:**

Estaba caminando hacia mi casa con algunas bolsas de comida en las manos pero algo me detuvo un cartel impresionante para mí que decía:

Si les gusta la pelea y entrenar muy duro. Únete a los caballeros de la corte del rey. Las inscripciones son dentro del castillo el mañana a las 10:00 (y en pequeñas letras) solo de la realeza

De pronto sentí que alguien se acercaba y me quitaba las bolsas de comida salí corriendo para detenerlo cuando lo agarre lo detuve y lo mire a los ojos. El me levanto las manos me dio una patada en el estomago y siguió corriendo lo seguí hasta que el choco contra uno de los guardias del reino el guardia le saco la comida y lo arresto ya que era un ladrón conocido así que dije:

-gracias-el me dio la comida pero cuando me estaba a punto de ir

-espera como conseguiste la comida- dijo el guardia

- la compre- dije

- ¿con que? Este es un pueblo pobre- dijo el guardia empezando a sospechar

- pues no es de su incumbencia- dije yéndome enojado el guardia me dejo tranquilo

**(En la casa de Dan)**

-¿por que tardaste tanto cariño?- me pregunto mi madre, una mujer muy buena de ojos negros y pelo color plata

-es una larga historia ahora solo quiero descansar- dije yéndome a la cama de paja ahí me encontré con mi hermana, una chica tan dulce como nuestra mama,- buenas noches Alice

- buenas noches Dan duerme bien- dijo mi muy cariñosa hermana

- gracias- dije

**Nadie pov:**

**(Al otro día 9:00)**

Dan se levanto y se fue a tomar una ducha al salir se cambio y preparo el desayuno y se fue directo a dar una vuelta por el castillo para pasar el tiempo hasta que llego la hora de ir al castillo para intentar volverse caballero de la corte al llegar vio al príncipe hablando con todos los caballeros con sus espadas. El príncipe al verlo se acerco y dijo:

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo el príncipe Shun

- Dan kuso señor- dijo Dan

-muy bien tienes tu armadura, espada y escudo- dijo Shun. Dan negó- y como piensas hacer la prueba sin alguna de esas 3 cosas

-pero acá no las dan- dijo Dan todos se empezaron a reír

- solo cuando ya eres caballero. Pero para la prueba necesitas al menos una espada- dijo Shun- y además debes ser parte de la realeza

-eso no es justo- dijo Dan

-la vida no es justa. Pero igual vete- dijo Shun. Mientras Dan se iba enojado. Cuando el entrenamiento término los demás se fueron y la reina apareció

-Shun hijo puedes ir al mercado. Necesito que compres algunas cosas para tu padre

- si mama- dijo Shun agarrando la lista de las cosas y yéndose al mercado cuando ya tenía casi todo y cuando estaba en sus cosas se choco con Alice haciendo que los 2 se cayeran al suelo- lo siento no te vi-dijo alzando una mano y ayudándola a que ella se levante

-no hay problema- dijo Alice. Mientras se levantaba y lo veía a la cara- soy Alice- Shun no dijo nada solo se quedo con la boca abierta- Ey estas bien-Shun agito la cabeza despertando

-¿Qué decías?- dijo Shun. Alice solo se río suavemente

- que soy Alice ¿y tu?- dijo Alice

- a soy Shun mucho gusto- dijo Shun mientras le besaba la mano lo que hizo que Alice se sonrojara débilmente

-bueno nos vemos- dijo Alice retomando su camino Shun todavía la miraba mientras salía hasta que reacciono y siguió con sus cosas hasta que se escucho un grito muy fuerte salio corriendo a ver que pasaba y era un ladrón que tenía a una chica por el cuello

- denme todo lo que tengan o la mato- grito el ladrón desesperado Shun apareció

-oye tranquilo suelta a la chica no vas a llegar muy lejos en esto- dijo Shun- te prometo que si la sueltas vamos a dejar pasar

- ¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti?- dijo el ladrón entonces sintió que le dieron un golpe en el cuello haciendo que se desmayará

- gracias- dijo Runo- pero ¿Cómo estuviste seguro de que no me haría nada?

- no lose fue al azar- dijo Dan

-espera yo te conozco tu eres el chico del castillo- dijo Shun-. Sabes con lo que acabo de ver me convenciste de algo. Serías un horrible caballero prefieres actuar y después pensar necesitas pensar mejor las cosas.

-como digas- dijo Dan yéndose. Shun se llevo las cosas al castillo les dejo las cosas a su mama y se fue a su habitación sin dejar de pensar en Alice

**(En la casa de Dan)**

Alice estaba preparando la comida pero no podía tener la mente en eso ya que pensaba en Shun. Cuando Dan la vio así de distraída dijo:

-¿oye Alice estas bien?- pregunto Dan

-si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Alice

-primero y principal por que te veo distraída y segundo estás intentando cocinar una media- dijo Dan señalando al fuego y una olla con agua y una media- dime ¿Qué pasó?

-no dejo de pensar en un chico que conocí hoy- dijo Alice

- Alice ¿enserio te gusta ese chico?- pregunto Dan. Alice asintió- ¿y entonces que haces aquí todavía?

- no entiendo- dijo Alice

- ve a buscarlo así puedes hablar- dijo Dan- yo me encargo de la comida

- gracias- dijo Alice mientras lo abrazaba y se fue

**Shun pov:**

No puedo creer lo linda que era esa chica tengo que ir a encontrarla pero como escabullirme del castillo sin Que nadie se de cuenta de pronto mi mama se apareció de sorpresa y dijo:

-ve yo te cubro-esto mi hizo poner rojo como sabía lo que pensaba

-¿de que hablas?- dije con nerviosismo

-por favor Shun soy tu madre te conozco- dijo mi mama- yo diré que tenías que ir a comprar otra cosa

**Alice pov:**

Yo me fui a caminar por el mercado buscando a Shun pero parecía que no se encontraba en ningún lado estaba a punto de irme pero cuando me di la vuelta choque contra alguien. Así que dije:

-lo siento no te vi- dije

- ¿Alice eres tu?- dijo Shun

- oh hola Shun- dije

- parece que siempre nos vamos a encontrar así- dijo Shun los 2 nos reímos y justo apareció Dan detrás de Shun

- oye Alice esta la comida- dijo Dan era el peor momento para que apareciera- lo pudiste encontrar

-si el es…- dije mientras Shun se daba vuelta y los 2 me interrumpieron

- tu- gritaron los 2 en unísono con cara de odio eso me dejo muy confundida

-¿Qué pasa?-dije

**Shun pov:**

-no puedo creer que ellos se conozcan- pensé

- ¿Qué pasa?- nos pregunto

-¿ustedes de conocen?- pregunte estúpidamente

-eso es lo más tonto que alguien haya preguntado. Claro que nos conocemos ella es mi hermana- me dijo Dan cosa que me sorprendió

-como alguien tan tonto puede tener una hermana tan linda- pensé- debería mandarlo a arrestar por hablarme así. Espera que digo si hago eso Alice me odiaría y mucho

-¿eh quieres venir a comer a mi casa?- me pregunto Alice

- no lo siento tengo que irme ya es tarde- dije mientras me iba

**Nadie pov:**

-¿Por qué se fue?- pregunto Alice

- no lo se- dijo Dan

- jamás estaré a su alcance- dijo Alice muy triste

- hay Alice no me gusta verte triste- dijo Dan- tranquila todo estará bien

-oye ¿y tu de donde lo conoces?- pregunto Alice dijo cambiando su estado de animo

-es una larga historia. Pero es mejor que comamos y después hablamos dale- dijo Dan Alice asintió

**(En la casa de Dan)**

-y bueno ¿no me vas a contar?- dijo Alice

-a si lo que pasó es que nos encontramos en el castillo- dijo Dan

-en el castillo ¿Qué hacías en el castillo?- dijo su mama

-así había un cartel para unirse a los caballeros del reino- dijo Dan

-¿y cuando pensabas decírmelo?- dijo la mama

-vamos mama sabía que no te iba a gustar la idea por eso no te lo dije- dijo Dan- además no logre ni hacer la prueba necesitaba una espada por lo menos

-igual vas a estar castigado por eso- dijo la mama el le iba a reprochar pero era inútil

-si mama- dijo Dan y salio un momento afuera seguido por Alice

**(En el mercado)(Mercado sería lo que esta fuera del Castillo**

-¿que era uno de los caballeros de ahí?- dijo Alice

Nota: hay personas que no conocen a los de la realeza

-no es el odioso príncipe- dijo Dan

-¿pero no es arriesgado hablarle de esa manera al príncipe?- dijo Alice

-le puedo hablar como quiera el no es mi jefe- dijo Dan

-teóricamente si lo es. Podría mandarte a encarcelar- dijo Alice pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más una especie de murciélago gigante se llevo a Alice- ¡ah!

-¡Alice!- grito Dan mientras seguía al murciélago pero se choco contra Shun

-oye fíjate por donde vas- dijo Shun Dan se levanto-¿oye a donde vas?

- no tengo tiempo esa cosa sea lo que sea se llevo a Alice- dijo Dan empezando a correr Shun lo siguió

- pero ¿Cómo pasó?- dijo Shun

- no lose estábamos hablando y esa cosa apareció de pronto y se la llevo- dijo Dan los 2 siguieron corriendo saliendo del castillo hasta llegar a una gran montaña Shun y Dan empezaron a escalar y al llegar llegaron muy cansados por tanto escalar y vieron que Alice estaba atada. Y el murciélago estaba cocinando la cena

-oye suéltala- dijo Dan el murciélago lo atacó con su garra cosa que hizo que se cayera fuera de la montaña pero se sostuvo de una de las rocas cerca de donde estaba la cueva cuando Shun miro para afuera Dan no podía aguantar mucho tiempo cuando se estaba a punto de caer Shun le dio la mano a tiempo y lo levanto- me salvaste la vida ¿Por qué?

- porque no soy la persona que crees – dijo Shun- alguien malo y que no le importa nadie

- yo nunca pensé que fueras eso- dijo Dan. Shun levanto una ceja- bueno si lo pensé. Pero ahora no es tiempo para hablar tenemos que derrotar a esa cosa- Dan lo atacó y le dio una patada cosa que no causo mucho efecto Shun le pasó una espada a Dan y se la clavo en la cabeza matando al murciélago Shun desato a Alice

-muchas gracias- dijo Alce abrazando a los 2 cuando paro el abrazo Dan vio como una daga se acercaba a Shun

- cuidado- dijo Dan empujándolo hacia tras y haciendo que la daga le diera a él y justo en el corazón haciendo que se cayera al piso muerto

-¡Dan!- grito Alice levantándolo mientras lloraba

-me salvaste la vida ¿Por qué?- dijo Shun

- porque no soy la persona que crees- dijo Dan con la ultima gota de aliento y cerrando los ojos en su sueño eterno

- no importa lo que pase te prometo que te vengare- dijo Alice aún llorando Shun se le acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-mejor nos vamos tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Shun poniendo a Dan en sus brazos y bajando la montaña y al llegar a casa de Alice había mucha gente rodeando la cama de su madre ella había tenido un paro cardiaco el medico parece que hoy no era su día

Esta historia continuara


	2. anuncio importante

Muy bien es hora de darles un anuncio importante es hora de que la edad media tenga por primera vez actores y para eso necesito su ayuda por ahora habrá 4 personajes que serán interpretados por ustedes lo único que tienen que decir es quien quieren ser y el nombre que le quieren poner. Los personajes son los siguientes:

Doctor/a: tyra

Hijo/a de Lancelot: katia

Inspector/a:

Rey/reyna:

Tal vez aparezcan más personajes a elegir pero por ahora son solo esos


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alice no paraba de llorar sabía que su mama no podría aguantar mucho por su enfermedad pero con la muerte de Dan. Ahora estaría sola Shun apareció y dijo:

-lo siento mucho. Si pudiera hacer algo lo haría

-lo se. Pero no se que hacer- dijo Alice entonces recordó a alguien que le había presentado Dan un inspector que podía resolver cualquier caso no importa que tan difícil fuera

- oye Alice quieres quedarte en mi casa un tiempo- dijo Shun

- pero ¿Por qué?- dijo Alice

- porque pensé que no querrías estar sola y menos por lo que paso- dijo Shun

-pero ¿Cómo conseguirás que tus padres te dejen quedarme ahí?

-ah yo lo arreglo tu empaca tus cosas y nos vemos en el castillo yo te diré la respuesta allá- dijo Shun pero cuando estaba a punto de irse Alice lo abrazo por la espalda

-muchas gracias- dijo Alice lo que hizo que Shun se sonrojara

- no hay problema- dijo Shun yéndose Alice preparo su ropa y cosas y antes de ir para el castillo se fue a la casa del inspector

**(La casa del inspector)**

-hola ¿está el inspector?- dijo Alice

- soy yo. Es un gusto verte de nuevo ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo el inspector tomando una taza de te- por cierto ¿quieres un poco- Alice solo negó con la cabeza

-es sobre mi hermano cuando estábamos en una cueva no muy lejos de aquí alguien lo mató- explico Alice

- ¿y quieres saber quien lo mato? ¿Verdad?- pregunto el inspector Alice asintió- muy bien dime ¿enterraron el cuerpo?

- no mañana se hará ¿Por qué?- dijo Alice

- para ver el cuerpo de tu hermano ¿el arma homicida sigue ahí?- dijo el inspector Alice asintió- muy bien tranquila para mañana te diré lo que haya descubierto

- muchas gracias- dijo Alice- uy debo irme. ¿Espera cuanto te deberé?

-será gratis solo por Dan- dijo el inspector. Alice le dijo gracias de nuevo y se fue

**(En el castillo)**

-papá puede quedarse una amiga aquí por favor- dijo Shun

- lo siento hijo pero no- dijo el rey

-vamos papá por favor su hermano salvo mi vida a cambio de la suya. Y su madre murió de paro cardiaco. Por favor- dijo Shun

-está bien pero solo por que el te salvo la vida lo haré- dijo el rey

**(En el hogar de Katia)**

-oye Katia esta la comida- dijo su madre

- ¿y como te fue hoy?- dijo Lancelot (el padre)

- bien el entrenamiento es duro pero igual puedo manejarlo- dijo Katia- dicen que es solo para prepararnos para cualquier clase de monstruos

- parece difícil. Pero será fácil. Para mi hija no- dijo Lancelot despeinándola

**(En el hospital)**

-valla nunca había visto un cuerpo así de lastimado además tiene quemaduras graves- dijo tyra

- si jamás nadie había aparecido así es algo muy raro si murió por que le clavaron una daga en el corazón- dijo otra de las doctoras entonces apareció el inspector

- si es muy raro- dijo el inspector

-¿que hace acá? Este es un hospital privado- dijo tyra

- soy un inspector y además estoy averiguando quien lo mato- dijo el inspector

**(En el castillo)**

**Alice pov:**

-¿y que te dijo?- pregunte muy ansiosa

-que si. Pero no debes mencionarle que yo también le salve la vida o que fuimos allá para rescatarte por que sino me matara- me dijo Shun yo solo asentí riéndome un poco- que linda risa tienes

- gracias- dije

-¿quieres ver el castillo?- me dijo Shun mostrándome su mano yo se la tome y nos fuimos al Tour. Cuando termino el castillo me sentí feliz por que ahora viviría con el amor de mi vida

**(En el otro mundo)**

**Dan pov:**

-ja que lindo novio tiene tu hermana- me dijo Derek. Y aunque no lleve ni un día aquí ya me cree un enemigo

- el no es su novio- grite muy enojado

- como me encanta que te enojes- dijo Derek

- ¿puedes decirme que te eh hecho?- dije muy enojado

-tu familia mato a toda mi familia incluyéndome- dijo Derek- y estuve al tanto de cada uno. Y se que te molesta

- sabes para que pelear con un tonto como tu mejor me largo- dije

- veo que eres toda una gallina- dijo Derek. Pare por un segundo enojado pero seguí mi camino

**(En el castillo a las 22:00)**

**Shun pov:**

-bueno es hora de dormir. Que duermas bien- dije felizmente

- gracias igualmente- me dijo Alice mientras me besaba la mejilla lo que me puso totalmente rojo. Me fui a la cama me puse el pijama y cuando estaba a punto de acostarme en la cama alguien toco la puerta- ¿Quién es?

- soy yo Shun puedo hablar contigo- dijo mi mamá cuando le abrí la puerta

- Shun dime esa es la chica ¿verdad?- dijo mi madre cosa que me hizo poner toda roja

-¿de… de que… de que hablas?- pregunte muy nervioso

- Shun soy tu madre te conozco y se ella es la chica que buscabas en el mercado- dijo mi madre yo asentí- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

- por que no se si ella siente lo mismo. Y además no quiero hablar de eso con ella sino ella pensaría que me estoy aprovechando en este momento tan difícil para ella- dije mi mamá solo se rió

- oh vamos Shun no exageres. Si sientes algo por ella debes decírselo sino será demasiado tarde- dijo mi mamá lo que me dejo pensando

**(En la casa de Runo al otro día)**

**Runo pov:**

-Runo a comer- dijo mi mamá

-hay voy- dije terminando de cepillarme el pelo y bajando a comer

-bueno hagamos un brindis por el chico que salvo a mi hija- dijo mi papá al escuchar esto me hizo preguntar donde estaba

-hablando de eso se sabe algo de ese chico- dije. Mi papá el escuchar esto bajo el vaso

-Runo hija cuando pase por el mercado no lo vi pero pregunte por él. Y nadie sabía nada es como si hubiera desaparecido- dijo mi papá lo que me puso triste. Cuando termine de comer salí a dar un paseo para pensar cuando me encontré con Shun uno de los chicos que estaban allí

- oye yo te conozco eres el chico que intento negociar con el ladrón Shun ¿no?- dije

- así bueno fue un gusto verte- dijo Shun yéndose

- puedo hacerte una pregunta- dije el chico se detuvo y me miro a la cara- ¿sabes algo del otro chico el que noqueo al ladrón? - parece que no le gusto lo que dije por que se puso triste habré dicho algo malo

- ese chico… ya no… el está muerto- dijo Shun dejándome en estado de shock

-¿Qué?- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-el se sacrifico para salvarme la vida- dijo Shun

**(En la casa del inspector)**

**Alice pov:**

-y ¿descubrió algo?- dije con mucha esperanza de que descubriera lo que pasó

- si veras la daga con la que mataron a Dan no fue cualquier daga ya que tenía un veneno altamente mortal que al hacer contacto con la persona lo empieza a quemar y solo hay un ser que puede dar ese tipo de veneno el que lo mato fue un assassin (personaje del príncipe de Persia que no es mío)

-¿un que?-pregunte confundida

- los assassin son una especie de monstruo que encanta serpientes y utilizan su veneno para matar a la gente quemándolos interiormente pero también que no matan a la gente al menos que les paguen y nos descansará hasta terminar su trabajo- me dijo el inspector y entonces me di cuenta

- entonces va a ir por Shun- dije

Esta historia continuara


	4. Chapter 3

**Importante: lo que esta en cursiva son las escenas del cap anterior.**

**Chapter 3**

**Alice pov:**

_-los assasins son una especie de monstruos que encantan serpientes y utiliza su veneno para matar a la gente quemándolos interiormente pero que no matan a la gente al menos que le paguen y no descansara hasta terminar su trabajo- me dijo el inspector y entonces me di cuenta_

_- entonces va a ir por Shun- dije _

- no sino lo hubiera matado en la cueva. Él que le pago lo conocía bien y creo que lo del monstruo gigante fue solo un señuelo ese tipo lo conoce muy bien- explico el inspector- ¿conoces a alguien que lo odiara profundamente?

- no. Al menos yo no conozco a ninguno- dije

-la verdad es muy raro. Pero ¿Por qué alguien querría matarlo?- dijo el inspector

**(En el otro mundo)**

**Dan pov:**

-¿Cuántos enemigos tienes en verdad?- dijo Derek

- 10 pero no son enemigos naturales son criaturas mágicas y sospecho que no le pagaron a ese assassin. Me eh enfrentado a varios de ellos y los eh derrotado son difíciles tal vez por eso me quiso matar aunque ellos no son tan preciso- dije pensando algo andaba mal no son tan listos alguien lo había ayudado y tenia que descubrir quien lo había hecho así que me dirigí a ver al gran jefe

- oh hola Dan ¿que necesitas?- me dijo el gran jefe

- necesito encontrar a mi asesino y para eso necesito volver a la tierra de los vivos- dije

- lo siento Dan pero eso no se puede es en contra de las reglas- dijo el gran señor

- en realidad estuve pensando en esas reglas y dice que un fantasma que no cumplió su objetivo pero en espíritu pero puedo volverme real para cumplir mi objetivo- dije

-esta bien. Pero sabes que una vez que cumplas tu objetivo vas a volver aquí y no podrás volver a la tierra nunca más y tendrás solo 2 semanas para encontrar a tu asesino- dijo el gran señor (dios) lo pensé por un momento y después asentí- esta bien- él pestaño y fui transportado a la tierra en modo de espíritu y fui a ver Alice en el castillo

**(En el castillo)**

**Alice pov:**

-oye Alice ¿donde estabas?- me pregunto Shun muy preocupado

- fui a ver a un viejo amigo de la familia para ver si me podía ayudar a saber quien asesino a mi hermano- dije

- y entonces ¿se sabe algo?- me pregunto Shun yo negué con la cabeza muy triste lo extrañaba mucho Shun al verme tan triste. Me abrazo muy fuerte yo le correspondí el abrazo con un fuerte color rojo en mis mejillas

- así que aprovechas que yo estoy muerto para lanzarte a mi hermana- dijo Dan yo tenía los ojos cerrados

- debo estar loca por que me pareció escuchar a Dan- dije. Shun se dio la vuelta

- yo debo estar aún más loco por que no solo lo escuche sino que lo estoy viendo- me dijo Shun yo abrí los ojos y lo vi no podía creer lo que veía era Dan me quede sin palabra pero lo único que pude hacer fue ir y abrazarlo pero cuando lo toque mi brazo atravesó su cuerpo cosa que me dio un escalofrío

- por que no puedo tocarte- dije muy sorprendida

- ahora soy un espíritu no puedes tocarme pero si verme- dijo mi hermano lo que me dejo muy sorprendida. Dan se volvió corpóreo y me abrazo- vine pero solo tengo 2 semanas para lograr mi objetivo- lo deje de abrazar y le pregunte:

- ¿y cual es tu objetivo?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad

- encontrar a mi asesino y matarlo yo mismo- dijo Dan- el único problema es que no se ¿Dónde se encuentra? Además de que no es el único debe haber como 200 assasins va a ser difícil encontrarlo pero lo intentare

- puedo ayudar- dije. Quería hacerlo que sea por acompañar a mi hermano

- no lo siento Alice. Pasado mañana empezare a buscarlo pero por ahora empezare a entrenar y también a pasar tiempo con mi hermanita preferida- me dijo dan mientras me despeinaba con su puño agitándolo contra mi cabeza

- que bien. Me alegra que tengamos tiempo con mi hermano aunque sea por poco tiempo- dije muy feliz pero me di cuenta de que algo le pasaba estaba muy deprimido

-oye Shun puedo hablar contigo un minuto- dijo mi hermano- a solas puede ser- yo me fui

**Dan pov:**

-¿Qué necesitas?- dijo Shun. Yo me asegure de que Alice se fuera

- quiero pedirte algo muy importante- dije

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Shun mientras alzaba una ceja

-quería pedirte que cuides a mi hermana cuando me valla- dije

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Shun- ¿además por que quieres que la cuide?

- primero se que te gusta y segundo no creo que pueda regresar con vida- dije algo triste cosa que sorprendió a Shun

-¿de que hablas por que lo dices?- dijo Shun

- aunque yo logre encontrar al assassin que me mato no lo podré derrotar aunque lo intente- dije- en 2 días iré a enfrentarme a ellos y aunque logre salir con vida de ahí con el assassin muerto el gran jefe del cielo me llevara a donde estaba antes

- no digas eso. Saldrás de esto además conozco la persona perfecta que te puede ayudar a entrenar- dijo Shun y luego me llevo a una casa como cualquiera

**(Casa de Katia)**

**Katia pov:**

**-**hola Shun ¿como estas?- dije (Katia tenía los ojos claros y pelo oscuro)

- bien ¿esta tu padre?- dijo Shun cosa que me pareció raro

- si. Está en la cocina- dije- oye papá Shun quiere hablar contigo

-ah hola ¿como está su majestad?- dijo mi papá tan amable como siempre

- bien gracias. Necesito pedirte un favor- dijo Shun

-si claro ¿que necesitas?- dijo mi papá

-Dan el es Lancelot uno de los caballeros mas poderosos que tuvo el reino- dijo Shun- Lancelot él es Dan y necesita alguien que lo entrene para lo que se le viene

-¿y que sería eso?- pregunte curiosa

- enfrentar a los assasins- dijo Shun cosa que me dejo muy sorprendida

-espera ¿él se va a enfrentar a los assassin? las criaturas más poderosas que se han visto jamás- dije. Shun solo asintió

- eso si es una locura. Pero es aún más loco que pienses que puedo entrenarlo en 2 días para que él se enfrente contra un assassin- dijo mi papá

-ese es el punto quiero que se haga lo que se pueda- dijo Shun

- muy bien nos vemos hoy a las ocho de la noche- dijo mi papá

- entendido es un gusto entrenar contra usted- dijo ese chico

- muy bien nos vemos- dijo Shun los 2 se fueron

**(En la habitación de Alice)**

**Alice pov:**

-así que entrenarás hoy- dije triste por que eso sería en una hora no pasaría mucho tiempo con Dan

-tranquila Alice mañana estaré temprano para que pasemos tiempo juntos- dijo Dan como es que el sabía todo lo que pensaba

-soy tu hermano no es tan Difícil descubrir la frecuencia de tu pensamiento y lo descubrí cuando eras bebé. Y conocerte- dijo Dan

- me enseñas ah hacerlo- dije

-es fácil cierra los ojos- dijo Dan yo los cerré- pon la mente en blanco- eso hice- piensa en la persona y en un candado y la llave que lo abre- eso hice

- que mal que estos sean los últimos 2 días que pasare con ella- pensó mi hermano espera un momento escuche sus pensamientos

- en serio son los últimos 2 días que nos veremos- dije

- ¿de que habl… leíste mis pensamientos verdad?- dijo Dan yo solo asentí- lo siento mucho pero si es verdad estos 2 días son los últimos que tendremos- yo solo salí corriendo-lo siento mucho- fue lo ultimo que escuche

**(A las 8 y media de la noche en la casa de Lancelot)**

**Dan pov:**

-lamento haber llegado tarde hice unas cosas antes- dije

- está bien pero no lo hagas más si quieres lograr enfrentarte contra un assassin- me dijo Lancelot. Yo solo asentí

- por cierto muchas gracias por ayudarme a entrenar- dije

-no hay problema. Pero no te aseguro que puedas lograr derrotar aún assassin- dijo Lancelot yo solo asentí 2 horas después- muy bien ven a comer y mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento- yo solo asentí después de comer- muy bien nos vemos mañana a las cinco de la tarde descansa bien

- no necesitan ayuda- dije

-no. Eres nuestro invitado así que deja-dijo Lancelot yo me fui a casa (donde vivían antes)

**(En la casa de Dan)**

**Nadie pov:**

Dan se fue a la cama pero no para dormir sino que la puso de cabeza (aunque sea de paja) e hizo flexiones de brazos pero no normalmente si no que al revés y arriba de la cama entonces apareció Alice y dijo:

-Dan ¿que haces?- dijo Alice Dan puso los pies en el suelo

-a nada solo me entreno un poco más- dijo Dan- Alice lo siento mucho fui un tonto en no decírtelo

-está bien. Tu no querías decírmelo por que sabías como respondería- dijo Alice triste

-te prometo que todo estará bien- dijo Dan abrazándola pasaron los 2 días y era el momento de la verdad Dan estaba saliendo de la casa con un caballo cuando se cruzo con Alice- suerte- dijo mientras Dan bajaba del caballo y la abrazaba

- gracias. Cuídate mucho- dijo Dan mientras paraba el abrazo y se subía al caballo cuando estaba a punto de salir del castillo seguido por Alice un encapuchado lo detuvo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres?

- acaso no me reconoces- dijo el encapuchado quitándose la capucha y tenía la mitad de la cara quemada

-no puede ser es imposible- dijo Dan

- ¿se conocen?- pregunto Alice levantando una ceja

-¿Qué acaso no les contaste sobre mí?- dijo el misterioso chico

- ¿que cosa no me contó?- pregunto Alice mirando a Dan con furia

-hay algo que mamá y yo no te dijimos Alice- dijo Dan- el chico que está frente a nosotros es… es…

- es ¿Qué?- dijo Alice

- ya que no se anima a decírtelo te lo diré yo. Yo soy su hermano- dijo el misterioso chico

Está historia continuara

Los dejo con la incógnita gracias a todos por los reviews

**Alice-love: de nada pero a que te refieres en que se basa Katia**

**carla nesie: tranquila que a esta historia no lo voy a matar**

**Aleca Kasumi: si la verdad eh sacado varias ideas de varios programas si a esco te refieres**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_-hay algo que mama y yo no te dijimos Alice-dijo Dan- el chico que esta frente a nosotros es… es…_

_-¿es que?- dijo Alice_

_- ya que el no se anima a decírtelo te lo diré yo. Yo soy tu hermano- dijo el chico misterioso_

-¿Qué?- pregunto Alice

- lo que escuchaste el es nuestro hermano (por cierto si no lo dije Dan es 5 años mayor que Alice) nació el mismo día que vos. Y cuando nació tenía la cara toda quemada los doctores no podían explicar lo que pasaba- explico Dan

- ¿y como es que no sabía nada de él?- pregunto Alice

- 2 años después de que nacieron mientras todos dormíamos hubo una gran explosión que venía del cuarto de él. Los 3 fuimos a ver que pasaba y él habías desaparecido- dijo Dan

- y ustedes jamás me buscaron- dijo su hermano

- claro que te buscamos. 5 años después cuando te encontramos era tarde ya eras parte de una nueva familia los… assasins ¿fuiste tú? Tú me tiraste la daga- dijo Dan con furia en sus ojos

-me declaro culpable ¿Qué vas a hacer matarme?- dijo su hermano

-me leíste la mente por que eso voy a hacer- dijo Dan

- muy bien la batalla será en 2 días en el lago de la vida- dijo el hermano

- oye al final no dijiste como te llamabas- dijo Alice

-soy Rafael pero mis amigos me dicen el atormentador- dijo el atormentador

**(Fuera de escena)**

**-**oye ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo el atormentador

-¿Qué pasa?- dije yo

-acaso no entendiste solo mis amigos me dicen el atormentador- dijo Rafael levantándome- así esta mejor

-¿Dónde estaba?... así

**(Volviendo a la escena)**

-nos vemos allá- dijo Dan

- y que el mejor peleador gane- dijeron los 2 en unísono Rafael se fue

**Alice pov:**

Yo estaba muy enojada con Dan por haberme ocultado todo este tiempo lo de mi hermano y encima el iba a pelear con el cundo vi que Patrick se iba le dije:

-¿por que me lo ocultaste?

- Alice nosotros no queríamos decírtelo por que no sabíamos como ibas a reaccionar- me dijo Dan yo estaba muy enojada con el así que me fui directo a mi cuarto no sin antes pegarle una muy fuerte cachetada a mi hermana. Seguida por Shun. Al llegar me tire en la cama mientras lloraba

- Alice tranquila- dijo Shun intentando animarme al verlo mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte. Pero igual recordé lo de Dan y me enoje mucho

-no lo entiendo ¿Por qué me mintió?- dije mientras lloraba- soy su hermana y entre la familia no hay secretos

-el debió tener una muy buena razón pero pegarle tampoco mejora las cosas-me dijo Shun. Cosa que me puso peor y cuando deje de llorar

-tienes razón mejor voy a hablar con el- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla cosa que hizo que los 2 nos sonrojáramos y antes de que Shun dijera algo yo salí a buscarlo

**Dan pov:**

Yo me fui a dar un paseo para pensar en lo que pasó hasta que recordé el lugar donde nos enfrentaríamos Rafael y yo. Así que me fui a investigar el lugar y al llegar al lugar no entendía porque Rafael quería pelear hasta que vio unas tuberías que iban directo al castillo

-debes detener a Rafael- dijo una voz que quien sabe de donde venía

- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Quién eres?- pregunte asustado del lago salio un espíritu echo de agua

- soy el espíritu del agua acabe- me dijo- debes impedir que Rafael se acerque al lago

- pero ¿por qué?- pregunte con curiosidad

- Rafael planea utilizar el veneno que tiene en la boca para contaminar el lago- dijo el espíritu

- pero ¿Qué ganaría?... así mandarla a todo el castillo y matar a todos de un golpe- dije entonces me fui para el castillo

**(En el castillo)**

**Shun pov:**

Después de que Alice se fue me quede mudo con la mano en la mejilla. Mi corazón no paraba de latir a máxima velocidad después de un rato de quedarme ahí sentado sin hacer Alice apareció con lagrimas en los ojos

-Shun no encuentro a Dan por ningún lado- me dijo Alice

- oye tranquila talvez se fue a entrenar- dije

- no se que are si le pasa algo malo- dijo Alice mientras lloraba aún mas fuerte lo que me hizo sentirme mal por ella así que la abrace y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más ella me beso al principio cosa que le correspondí de inmediato. Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Dan yéndose

**Dan pov:**

Cuando fui a ver como estaba mi hermana al abrir la puerta la vi besándose con Shun ella estaba mejor sin mi. Me empecé a ir pero recordé lo que me dijo el espíritu del agua me dijo así que volví. Pero choque con Shun

-veo que lo de chocar contra otras personas es ederitario- dijo Shun

- jaja que gracioso. Oye hay algo importante que tengo que decirte- dije

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Shun yo lo lleve al lago de la vida

**(Lago de la vida)**

**Nadie pov:**

-¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunto Shun

-ves el lago- dijo Dan. Shun solo asintió- tiene cañerías que van directo al reino

- ¿y eso que?- dijo Shun

- el problema que aquí va a ser la batalla de Dan contra Rafael. Y Rafael aprovechara esto para poner su veneno en el agua…- dijo el espíritu del agua pero fue interrumpida por Shun

-y así el agua que va a la ciudad matara a todos- dijo Shun

-si por eso te traje. Necesito que alertes a todos yo voy a intentar que el no se acerque al lago- dijo Dan. Shun asintió y se fue

-ahora tienes que entrenar. Para la pelea- dijo el espíritu del agua- yo te puedo entrenar junto a mis amigos- de pronto aparecieron 3 espíritus más el de la tierra, aire y fuego

- solo hay un problema- dijo Dan

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron los espíritus en unísono

-que yo después de la pelea me voy de nuevo a la tierra de los muertos- dijo Dan

- tranquilo si vences a Rafael y evitas que el agua sea contaminado. Te dejare que tomes del lago de la vida- dijo el espíritu del agua

-y que esperamos empecemos el entrenamiento- dijo Dan. Dan no paro de entrenar los 2 días incluyendo cuando dormía desde ese entonces no había visto a Alice ni a nadie al despertar Dan se fue al lago de la vida

**(En el castillo)**

**Alice pov:**

-hace 2 días que no veo Dan me pregunto que paso- pensé

- está todo bien Alice- dijo mi novio (Shun)

-no. No eh visto a Dan y no se donde esta. Ni que paso con él- dije

- hay lo siento mucho. Pero el pronto estará debe estar entrenando para la batalla de hoy- dijo Shun

-si pero no hemos hablado desde entonces- dije de solo pensarlo me puse aún más triste no sabía que hacer

- y que tal si vamos a ver la batalla y apoyarlo- dijo Shun esa idea me animo así que me levante y me fui al lago junto a Shun

**(En el lago de la vida)**

**Nadie pov:**

Dan ya había llegado y estaba esperando a Rafael para que empiece la pelea pero no aparecía por ningún lado hasta que un cuchillo rozo el hombro de Dan y el cuchillo termino en el suelo

-si que juegas sucio- dijo Dan rascándose el hombro

-si es verdad. Pero bueno vas a pelear o no- dijo Rafael. Dan saco su espada y fue directo hacia Rafael y cuando le iba a clavar su espada la detuvo con 2 de sus dedos y empezó a golpearlo en el estomago hasta que Dan escupió sangre y luego le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que su boca y nariz sangrara

- eres bueno peleando- dijo Dan

- tu también. Pero no me ganarás- dijo Rafael mientras escupía su veneno Dan agarro un frasco y puso el veneno ahí- que piensas hacer con eso- Dan cerro su puño para que apareciera una gran bola de agua y la mezclo con el veneno y se lo dio en la cara hubo mucho humo y cuando el humo se disperso Dan había desaparecido. Y Rafael tenía todo el cuerpo quemado- ¿Dónde esta esa gallina?- entonces Dan apareció a sus espaldas e hizo una bola de fuego

-sino soportas el calor sal del lago- dijo Dan mientras ponía una bola de fuego en la cara haciendo que su cuerpo y cara se empezaran a quemar (ya que el veneno también es altamente inflamable) en ese momento llego Alice

-o no ya comenzó la pelea – dijo Alice mientras veía como Dan y Rafael se atacaban-. ¡Alto!- los 2 se detuvieron y vieron como Alice lloraba- por favor deténganse

-Alice- dijeron Dan y Rafael en unísono no podían verla llorar

-¿por que tienen que pelear?- dijo Alice siguiendo llorando

-hay Alice no quiero verte llorar- dijo Dan

-yo solo quiero vengarme de él no importa cuanto me cueste- dijo Rafael lanzando sus dedos en formas de dagas envenenadas unidas por una cadena. Dan agarro las cadenas y empezó a darlo vuelta y vuelta y vuelta muchas veces y cuando lo soltó se fue volando mientras gritaba- ¡me vengare!

- mejor nos vamos- dijo Dan yéndose con Shun y Alice pero fue detenido por el espíritu del agua lo detuvo

-no te olvidas de algo- dijo el espíritu entregándole una pequeña botella con agua del lago- te lo has ganado pero debes devolvernos el poder- saco una gran bola con los cuatro elementos y entregándoselos a ellos

- muchas gracias- dijo Dan yéndose

**(En otro lado)**

-juro que me vengare de ti Dan. Empezando por la persona que mas te importa- dijo Rafael mientras reía maléficamente

Está historia continuara

Gracias por los reviews. Espero que les haya gustado

**Alice love: eso aparecerá más tarde cuando se me ocurra pero el plan original que sea uno de los más fuertes caballeros después de Shun**

**Aleca Kasumi: lo entendí masomenos pero no se a que ideas te refieres de cuales**

**Carla Nesie: tranquila cuando mato revivo**

**Diana: de nada. Pero no la pondré de nuevo hasta el próximo cap. y lo de que que haya alguien que se transfrome en personas es una gran idea talvez lo ponga pronto pero no sera una bruja las brujas serán para otra cosa**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter**** 5**

_-juro que me vengare de ti Dan. Empezando por la persona que mas te importa- dijo Rafael mientras reía maléficamente_

-y ya se donde encontrar la ayuda que necesito- dijo Rafael mientras se iba a un bar en un pequeño pueblo

**(En el pueblo en el bar)**

-oigan busco a un tal camaleón- dijo Rafael todos golpearon muy fuerte los vasos contra la mesa muy enojados- ¿acaso dije algo malo?

-no. Pero nadie quiere a los caza recompensas- dijo un tipo encapuchado

-no soy un caza recompensas vengo a darle un pequeño trabajo- dijo Rafael

-lo siento chico pero yo no trabajo para nadie- dijo camaleón

-te pagare 1000$ en efectivo- dijo Rafael

- ¿Qué necesitas de mi?- dijo camaleón

- necesito que elimines a una chica llamada Alice. Pero antes quiero que te ganes su confianza- dijo Rafael- y hay alguien que te ayudara en esto- entonces apareció el inspector- yo quiero que averigües todo sobre Alice

**(En el hospital)**

-si ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo tyra

-tu ayuda. Estoy buscando la forma de volver a un assassin a la normalidad- dijo Dan

- eso si que es algo imposible va a ser muy difícil- dijo tyra

- si lo se pero eres una doctora que puede curar todo- dijo Dan

- bueno lo intentare. Pero necesito una muestra de ADN del assassin para poder ayudarte- dijo tyra- hasta ese momento no podré hacer nada

- no hay problema yo me encargo. Te lo tendré para esta semana- dijo Dan.

**(Al otro día)**

Dan fue a la habitación de Alice pero a medio camino choco con alguien

-oye fíjate por donde vas- dijo el extraño

- lo siento no te vi. Espera un momento ¿Klaus eres tu?- dijo Dan

- si ¿por?- dijo Klaus alzando una ceja

-acaso no me reconoces soy yo Dan- dijo Dan al verlo bien Klaus se quedo sorprendido pero lo abrazo - ¿Cómo te ah ido viejo amigo?

-a muy bien. ¿Y como le ah ido a Alice?- dijo Klaus

- bien. Pero creí que te habías ido a Asia a vivir ahí- dijo Dan

-¿Qué tiene? No puedo venir a visítalos a ustedes- dijo Klaus

-tienes razón- dijo Dan- bueno me voy

-oye ¿y donde está Alice?- dijo Klaus con curiosidad

-en el castillo. Y se lo que piensas pero ni se te ocurra- dijo Dan

- ¿Qué tiene? ella fue alguna vez mi novia y voy a intentarlo de nuevo- dijo Klaus

-ella tiene novio ahora y no creo que te guste molestar a esta pareja- dijo Dan. Klaus solo se fue al castillo haciendo caso omiso

**Dan pov:**

Yo solo vi como Klaus se iba. Sabía que esto terminaría mal. Yo tome otro camino para no cruzarme con Klaus cuando estaba llegando. Me encontré con la chica de la última vez yo me quede parado mirando como iba y traía cosas hasta que se cayó y tiro unas cajas que tenía en las manos fui a ayudarla así que la levante y la ayude con las cajas y al terminar ella me dijo:

-muchas gracias- dijo la chica- oye yo te conozco eres el chico que me salvo del asaltante. El príncipe Shun dijo que estabas muerto

- es una larga historia lo que paso- dije pero de pronto me acorde de Klaus- me tengo que ir. Nos vemos

-¿espera como te llamas?- dijo la chica

- soy Dan ¿y tu?- le pregunte

-Runo es un gusto conocerte- dijo Runo yo le bese la mano lo que hizo que se sonrojara

**(Habitación de Alice)**

**Alice pov:**

Shun y yo nos estábamos besando muy amorosamente hasta que alguien tocó la puerta así que Shun dijo:

-no abras sigámonos besándonos- me susurro

-tengo que abrir-dije levantándome con malhumor. Al abrir me sorprendió quien era- ¿Klaus eres tu?

-hola Alice ¿Cómo va tanto tiempo?- dijo Klaus el me abrazo

- se conocen- dijo Shun que parecía estar celoso de Klaus

- si el es Klaus el es…- dije no sabía como decirlo conociendo a Shun se pondrá muy celoso- el es mi exnovio

-Alice Klaus está aquí- dijo Dan entrando. No podía creerlo el ya lo sabía y no me lo advirtió- veo que llego en mal momento

- espera ¿el es tu exnovio?- dijo Shun molesto- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-que no puedo visitar a mis viejos amigos- dijo Klaus

-Shun se lo que piensas tranquilo el es solo mi amigo ahora- dije intentando calmarlo

- oye si entiendo bien el es tu nuevo novio- dijo Klaus mire enojada a Dan como diciendo "¿porque le dijiste?"

-lo siento se me escapo- dijo Dan

**Nadie pov:**

-hay algo que no entiendo ¿creí que estabas en Asia?- dijo Alice

-vine a visitarte. Eres mi amiga- dijo Klaus

- que bien. El exnovio de mi novia vino a visitarla. Que más podría salir mal- pensó Shun

**(A medianoche)**

**Shun pov:**

Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilo hasta que el grito de Alice me despertó salí corriendo al cuarto de Alice ahí me encontré con Klaus lo levante y dije:

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Que hiciste con ella?

-eso mismo vine a ver yo. No tenemos que discutir Alice esta en peligro- dijo Klaus tenía razón al entrar vimos a Dan cargando a Alice que estaba desmayada

- ¿oye que haces con Alice?- dije entonces Dan tomó su verdadera forma- ¿Quién eres?

- me llaman camaleón y creo que como ya tengo lo que quiero no hace falta que siga aquí- dijo camaleón mientras se iba Klaus y yo lo seguimos. Pero lo perdimos en el bosque

**(En el bar)**

**Nadie pov**

-aquí está Alice. Ahora la recompensa- dijo camaleón

-sabes no entiendo ¿Por qué no mataste directamente a su hermano en ves de secuestrarlo?- dijo Rafael

-tu me pediste que te trajera a Alice y que la matara y eso haré- dijo camaleón convirtiéndose en un cuchillo estaba a punto de matar a Alice

-espera- dijo Rafael- quiero hacerlo yo pero cuando Dan despierte quiero verlo sufrir ¿por cierto como capturaste a Dan?

- con un poco de alcohol y una soga. Tardara unos 10 minutos en despertarlo- dijo camaleón. Entonces Klaus y Shun aparecieron- ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido estoy seguro que los perdí en el camino

- si pero seguimos tus huellas hasta acá- dijo Klaus. Camaleón choco la mano contra la cabeza

-bueno que lastima que no puedan quedarse. Vayan tras ellos- ordeno camaleón todos se levantaron y empezaron a atacarlos entonces Dan se despertó y empezó a desatarse cuando lo logro espero al momento preciso. Camaleón noto que se despertó- esta despierto mátala ahora- Rafael agarro un cuchillo y estaba a punto de clavárselo a Alice cuando una mano lo detuvo

-buen intento pero no voy a dejar que mates a mi hermana- dijo Dan dándole una patada en el estomago y desatando a Alice (que estaba atada)- tengo Alice vámonos- los 3 salieron corriendo pero cuando Dan estaba por salir camaleón lo detuvo- suéltame o te destruiré

- no te tengo miedo- dijo camaleón transformándose en un ser fortachón dan empezó a golpearlo a darle patadas hasta que camaleón empezó a sangrar Dan salió corriendo de ahí. Y antes de que empezaran a seguirlo tiro un escudo invisible y se fue

**(En la casa de Runo)**

Runo no dejaba de pensar en Dan. Así que salió afuera entonces vio que Dan se acercaba junto a los demás a ahí. Todos siguieron de largo ecepto Dan que le dijo:

-hola Runo

-hola Dan ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Runo

-quería preguntarte ¿si quisieras salir algún día conmigo?- pregunto Dan cosa que hizo que Runo se sonrojara

-me encantaría ¿Dónde y cuándo?-dijo Runo

- te parece mañana a las 5 de la tarde un pequeño viaje a la montaña- dijo Dan

- es una cita- dijo Runo yéndose Dan siguió su camino a donde estaba Alice en otra parte con Klaus

-juro que haré lo que sea para que Alice vuelva a ser mía- dijo Klaus

- lo que sea- dijo Rafael saliendo de la nada- yo puedo ayudarte con eso claro a cambio de tu ayuda aceptas- le tendió la mano

- espera tu no eras ¿Él que intento asesinar a Alice?- dijo Klaus

-me habían pagado para eliminarla pero te puedo ayudar y esta oferta es limitada- Klaus empezó a pensarlo pero al final termino tendiéndole la mano- creo que me gane un nuevo aliado

Esta historia continuara

Runotigrera98: bueno ya vino Runo espero que te haya gustado

Lexden-kazami96: acá esta el nuevo cap


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_-espera ¿tu no eras el que intento asesinar a Alice?- dijo klaus_

_- me habían pagado para matarla. Pero puedo ayudarte y esta oferta es limitada- dijo Rafael. Klaus empezó a pensarlo. Pero al final término dándole la mano- genial ya tengo un aliado_

-¿muy bien que necesitas que haga?- pregunto klaus

-que espíes a Alice y Dan y me digas todos sus movimientos lo de separar a Shun y a Alice- dijo Rafael Klaus solo asintió y se fue- muy bien y ahora a encargarme del libro de los muertos

**(Al otro día en el restaurante de Runo)**

Runo se estaba vistiendo para la cita con Dan tenía un vestido rojo con labios pintados de color rosa cuando sonó el timbre y Runo bajo

Nota del autor: los restaurantes creo que existían y él maquillaje no estoy seguro pero bueno tenía que poner algo de tecnología me fui un poco lejos con el tiempo

-hola Dan- dijo Runo

- guau te ves hermosa- dijo Dan cosa que hizo que Runo se sonrojara

-vuelvan para las 8:00- dijo el señor misaki

-papa vamos a comer acá- dijo Runo

-ya déjalos cariño ¿Qué quieren de comer?- pregunto la señora misaki

-yo un plato de fideos- dijo Runo- ¿y tu?

-lo mismo- dijo Dan pasaron 40 minutos hasta que vinieron los 2 platos de fideos los 2 empezaron a comer y cuando ya estaban a la mitad de terminar la comida apareció Mira que le empezó a decir algo en el oído- ¿Qué? Pero si no venía hasta pasado mañana

-ese es el problema. Nos esta buscando a todos y si en 20 minutos no estamos allá va a pasar lo de la ultima vez- dijo Mira. A los 2 les dio un escalofrío

-¿no lo pueden distraer 10 minutos más además de eso?- dijo Dan

- haremos lo que podamos pero apúrate- dijo mira. Yéndose rápidamente

-¿Quién era?- dijo Runo algo celosa

-una amiga. Vino una persona muy importante para nosotros- explico Dan

-ah y te vas a ir- dijo Runo triste

-si en 5 me voy. Lo siento mucho- dijo Dan- ¿quieres salir otro día?

-¿que tal el domingo?- pregunto Runo (por cierto hoy era lunes)

- claro. Fue un gusto haber salido con tigo dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla y se iba

**Dan pov:**

Yo estaba corriendo lo más rápido posible la última vez que el se enojo no pude comer en una semana y los otros no pudieron dormir en un mes pero para mí fue peor el castigo así que al llegar el jefe dijo:

-solo faltabas tú- dijo el jefe enojado- muy bien ahora que todos están aquí. Les tengo una misión muy pero muy importante

-¿Qué clase de misión?- pregunte. Nadie estaba interesado en tener una misión

-encontrar el libro de los muertos parece que alguien lo robo ayer por la noche- dijo el jefe entonces todos empezamos a poner atención

-el libro de los muertos pero solo un loco robaría algo así- dijo Mira entonces nos pusimos a pensar quien intentaría robar el libro

-lo único que se hayo es baba de assassin- dijo el jefe y ahí se resolvió el misterio

-Rafael- dije en voz alta

-¿lo conoces?- pregunto el jefe

- si Rafael es un assassin que tiene la loca idea de vengarse de mí- dijo Dan

-¿tu sabes donde vive?- pregunto el jefe yo solo asentí- muy bien prepárense porque mañana Irán a buscar el libro de los muertos

-si seño- todos dijimos en unísono mientras íbamos a prepararnos así que me fui adonde estaba Alice que de seguro estaría con Shun

**(En la habitación de Alice**

**Alice pov:**

-hey Shun viste a Dan-dije no lo había visto en todo el día ya me estaba preocupando

-no. Fui a preguntarle a Runo con quien estaba según él y me dijo que se había ido hace una hora- dijo Shun lo que me preocupo aún más

-hay ojala que este bien- dije

- ¿a quien buscan?- dijo Dan me di vuelta y fui a abrazarlo

-que cariñosa estas hoy- dijo Dan hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo estaba llorando- ¿Qué pasa Alice?

- que, que pasa. No te eh visto en todo el día me preocupaste- dije Dan solo se rió- ¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia?

-vamos Alice soy tu hermano mayor tengo 22 años se cuidarme solo- dijo Dan lo que me avergonzó tenía razón- igual perdón por preocuparte

- no hay problema. Por cierto ¿A dónde fuiste?- dije era muy raro que Dan se fuera sin avisar a donde iba

- si ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo Shun

- lo siento pero no puedo decirte. Jure guardar el secreto- dijo Dan. Esto me enfado mucho

-oye Dan podrías decirme la verdad de lo que pasa ya estoy harta de los secretos. Podrías decirme la verdad alguna vez- dije

-lo siento Alice pero hay algunas cosas que no puedo decirte- me dijo Dan cosa que e hizo enojar mucho más

- te odio. No me vuelvas a hablar hasta que me digas la verdad- dije muy enojada mientras corría llorando lejos de ahí

**(Al otro día)**

**Mira** **pov**:

-oye Dan cuanto falta- dije muy cansada habíamos caminado 5800 m. Y solo habíamos parado 2 veces en un descanso de 5 minutos fue idea del jefe

-estamos cerca ya casi llegamos- dijo Dan mirando hacía arriba todos miramos hacía arriba y casi nos desmayamos nadie quería escalar tanto- lo se mejor descansamos

-hasta que dices eso- dije muy alegre todos nos sentamos a descansar unos 20 minutos y cuando pasaron todos comenzamos a escalar y al llegar no había nadie solo estaba el libro de los muertos. Billy se acerco al libro algo que fue muy entupido

-Billy espera algo anda mal- dijo Dan

- ¿que podría salir mal no hay nadie?- dijo Billy agarrando el libro de los muertos al levantarlo la cueva empezó a temblar

- eso podría pasar todo el mundo corran- dije todos empezaron a correr la mayoría logro escapar pero 10 se quedaron atrapados en los escombros estaba enojada con Billy por lo que paso pero al menos teníamos el libro de los muertos. Entonces sentí como si algo me picara el cuello así que me golpee el cuello pero no había nada

**Rafael pov:**

-di en el blanco- dije mientras miraba como Mira llevaba el escarabajo zombie adentro de su cuerpo

Bioscanner de criatura (fuera del pov): el escarabajo zombie es una criatura que mientras este dentro del cuerpo del infectado puede robarle la vida, controlarlo y reproducirse dentro del cuerpo para controlar a más gente

-esto los distraerá mientras me encargo de liberarte- dije mientras miraba una pagina que arranque del libro

Lo que el libro dice (también fuera del pov): para liberar al prohibido necesitan los siguientes ingredientes: ojo de gato ciego, escama de dragón, agua del lago de la vida, tomates podridos, cebolla de las mil lágrimas, aceite de moho negro y hierba de muy mal olor

-será difícil encontrar los ingredientes pero para pasado mañana los tendré- dije mientras me iba a relajar mañana sería un día largo buscando los ingredientes pero ya tenía una gran distracción

**(2 horas más tarde en la habitación de Alice)**

Alice y Shun se estaban besando en la cama cuando oyeron que alguien tocaba la puerta ya que estaba cerrado ninguno de los 2 quería abrir solo querían seguir besándose hasta que el que estaba detrás de la puerta tocando dijo:

-Alice puedo hablar contigo- dijo Dan

-no Dan hasta que me digas la verdad- dijo Alice aún molesta

- de eso vengo ah hablar- dijo Dan. Alice tomo un largo suspiro y lo dejo pasar. Dan miro a Shun- te lo diré pero tienen que ser en privado- Alice miro a Shun y Shun se fue

- muy bien te escucho- dijo Alice con los brazos cruzados. Dan comenzó a explicarle hasta que fue interrumpido por Alice- sino quieres decirme la verdad está bien no me lo digas

-pero es verdad- dijo Dan mientras pensaba en como demostrárselo- está bien si quieres saber la verdad sígueme- Alice solo asintió y lo siguió hasta un lugar con cuadros de muchos colores entonces empezó a saltar sobre diferentes colores hasta que el piso comenzó a decender hasta un lugar que estaba lleno de gente discutiendo diferentes temas hasta que vieron a Dan con Alice todos empezaron a hablar de ellos diciendo como: "¿Quién es ella?" "¿Qué hace aquí?" "¿Por qué Dan trajo a una desconocida aquí?" y otras cosas más

-Dan ¿Por qué todos nos miran así?- dijo Alice con algo de miedo

- es que no te conocen este lugar es súper secreto- dijo Dan entonces Alice vio como una chica entrenaba kung fu contra un grandote pelado cuando la chica vio a Dan y a la chica y se les acerco muy enojada

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto la chica

-tranquila Chan ella guardara el secreto- dijo Dan

-no importa. Revelaste el secreto y eso tendrá sus consecuencias solo si pierdes contra Chan- dijo el jefe

- está bien total siempre le gano- dijo Dan entre risas

-eso lo veremos- dijo Chan desafiante cuando estaban a punto de pelear sonó una alarma muy fuerte

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Alice

-Dan llévate a ella lejos- dijo el jefe Dan solo asintió y se llevo a Alice lejos

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Alice

- no lo se pero corre- dijo Dan. Pero antes se abrió un agujero negro

**(En el futuro)**

-al fin ya esta listo- dijo un hombre viejo- toma debes viajar en el tiempo e impedir que esto suceda- antes se veía la silueta de 2 hombre muy viejos pero ahora se veían las ruinas de un castillo que antes era conocido como Camelot (y si no lo dije Camelot es donde vivían Dan y los demás

-entendido gracias mejor me voy ahora- dijo el otro viejo abriendo un vórtice del tiempo

**(En el presente)**

Del vórtice salió el viejo del futuro que estaba muy lastimado al verlo Alice dijo:

-¿estás bien?

-tengo información importante que decirles- dijo el viejo

-antes dinos ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Dan

- ¿que acaso no me reconoces? yo soy tú en el futuro- dijo el Dan del futuro que de ahora en mas le diré d.f.

Está historia continuara


End file.
